Son of the Snake
by NagisaShiota11
Summary: Five year old Naruto about had it with all the crap that the citizens of Konoha put him through. Luckily he is saved by the most unlikely of heroes. Orochimaru. The snake Sannin saw potential in the Jinchūriki and decides to take the poor child under his wing. With Naruto under the influence of a snake, how will this affect the Shinobi World?


The five year old ran as fast as his tiny legs would allow him. It was October tenth, and he was being chased by an anger mod. Nothing new...for him at least.

"Get the demon!"

"It must pay!"

"Kill the demon!"

Could these people be anymore original? Probably not.

The boy turned a corner, to escape his pursuers, but ended up coming face to face with a dead end. The boy gulped and turned around.

"Well, well, look what we have here," mused a pink haired lady. The boy turned around and backed up against the wall. The lady smirked in satisfaction and walked toward the boy. "What do you have to say for yourself, demon?" she sneered.

The boy's eyes hardened and continued to stare at his tormentor. "Not going to say anything, eh? Well, we'll just have to change that little tune of your's," the pink haired lady said as she motioned for two men to step up. The men walked up to the boy and slammed him into the wall.

"Any last words, demon," one of the men asked as he pulled out kunai. The boy thought for a moment, before spitting in the man's face. The man growled, "That's it, Haruno, can we kill the demon now!?" He yelled. "Go for it. The sooner it dies, the faster we can avenge our fellow villagers who perished during the demon's attack five years ago," Haruno answered.

The man smirked, "I like that answer," he said as he and his friend slammed the boy against the wall again. The boy grunted and glared at his tormentors.

The mob stepped forward and started to bet the boy to the ground. All though the beating, the boy didn't even make a single sound.

~Orochimaru~

The snake Sannin walked through the streets of his former casually. It was October tenth, and Konoha was filled with drunken idiots and fools. They wouldn't notice him here of all days. It was truly pathetic in the snake's eyes. He continued to walk, till he heard a low groaning sound from an alleyway. "Well, this sounds interesting," Orochimaru thought as he walked towards the sound.

When he entered the alleyway, Orochimaru was expecting a drunkard, not a kid. The boy had to be at least five. He had cuts and bruises littered all over his body, yellow hair, and a seal on his...wait a minute. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the seal and laughed.

"How lucky am I to run into the Kyuubi's vessel here?" the snake thought as he knelt down and shook the kid. The boy groaned and opened his eyes to reveal crimson red eyes. "Are you here to beat me too, jackass?" he asked annoyed. "Quite the harsh language there, boy," Orochimaru mused.

The boy snorted and narrowed his eyes. "Just who are you? You don't look or smell like a villager of this damned village," he asked. "And you don't seem to be a normal five year old," Orochimaru countered. The boy laughed, "Well, I'm just protecting my vessel's mental state," he replied.

"I take it you're the Kyuubi?" Orochimaru guessed. "Correct, human," the Kyuubi said with a nod. "May I speak to your vessel?" Orochimaru asked. "Don't harm him, or you're dead," the Kyuubi said as his red eyes faded to a beautiful blue. The boy yawned cutely and looked up at Orochimaru with a hard look in his eyes.

"Can I help you, Mr?" the boy asked as he sat up. Orochimaru smiled the kindest smile that he could. "Hello, boy, and what might your name be?" he asked. "Naruto Uzamuki," the boy answered.

Naruto Uzamuki? Isn't that...Orochimaru laughed mentally.

Oh this was too rich.

"Tell me, Naruto, do you hate it here?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto answered by giving him a really hard glare. "Your eyes...they remind me so much of myself when I was your age. Tell me, Naruto, would you like to leave this village and watch it crumble to the ground?" Orochimaru asked.

"You're kidding me, right? Here I am, covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, and you're asking me that? I would assume that the answer is bluntly simple," Naruto replied. "Naruto, you have got to be the sassiest little five year old I have ever met. Just how smart are you? You're talking in complete sentences at the age of five," Orochimaru said.

"That's what I get for having an ancient fox stuffed into my head," Naruto said as he tapped his noggin. Orochimaru laughed amused, "Then it's settled. Naruto Uzamuki, would you like to join me in destroying this putrid village?" the snake Sannin asked.

Naruto's harden expression melted for a split second, before hardening. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked. Orochimaru smirked, "You don't trust me? Smart kid," he commented. "Well, taking in account all the crap I've been put through, its not shocking," Naruto replied.

Orochimaru laughed amused and pulled out a kunai. Naruto's eyes narrowed and watched as Orochimaru cut his palm. "Here, cut your's," he said as he handed Naruto the kunai. The blonde nodded slowly and took hold of the knife. He paused and gained a faraway look in his eyes. Orochimaru guessed that he was talking to the Kyuubi.

After a few minutes of talking to his demon, Naruto made a cut on his palm and held it out to Orochimaru. The snake Sannin smirked, "So, the fox told you what I'm doing," he guessed. Naruto nodded, "Soul Tying, correct?" he asked. Orochimaru nodded and gripped Naruto's palm.

"With blood mixed, and eyes opened, I, Orochimaru of the Sannin, place my soul on the line for the loyalty and trust of Naruto Uzamuki," the Sannin vowed. "I, Naruto Uzamuki, vow to be a loyal follower of the one, Orochimaru of the Sannin, henceforth," Naruto vowed.

Once the vows were done, Naruto's hair turned from yellow to black. "There, the blackness of your hair is a sigh of this little contract," Orochimaru said as he stood up. Naruto nodded as he stood up. "So where are we going?" he asked.

Orochimaru smirked, "You'll see," he replied as he lead Naruto out of the village.


End file.
